The Truth Revealed
by Aqua Princess of Avalone
Summary: Z left S.P.D. three years ago and no one ever knew why. Now will the truth be revealed? ZSky
1. Chapter 1

"So Miss Delgado, I see here you previously worked in, law enforcement"

"Yes, I used to work in S.P.D."

"Tell me about it, how did you get into S.P.D."

"I was recuited when I was seventeen, before I joined S.P.D., my friend Jack and I lived on the streets. We were kind of like the New Tech City 'Robin Hoods', we would take what was nessesary for servival from the rich and gave to other people on the streets. Once we were cornered by S.P.D. officers, we fought them we got away but only just. We met up with them and fought them again, we were not so lucky, although looking back on it, that was the luckiest thing that ever happened to us. Jack and I were arested. Commander Cruger came into our cell and gave us a choice, we could spend our time in prison or we could join S.P.D., at the time I was feed up with my life as it was and wanted to be part of something bigger, I became part of S.P.D."

"Forgive me for interupting, but why did Commander Cruger want you two to be part of S.P.D.? I do not he would give that option to many others"

"Jack and I, as well as the rest of the B squad, posess certin... abilities, that with the exeption of the five of us, one other person has, he is now an S.P.D. ranger as well"

"What are these 'Abilities'?"

"I'd rather not say"

"I can acept that"

"I spent several years with S.P.D., those were the best years of my life"

"Then why did you leave?"

"I was feeling some emotional... complications between me and another teammate, I was afraid that those complications would affect my judgement and prefomance in the field. This teammate left for a period of time, I was hoping that this would help, but it only made it worse, six months after this teammate left, I left. I moved to Europe for a year, hoping to clear my head, after that year I moved back here, to New Tech City, I met a girl who was looking for a roommate and moved in with her. Upon my return, I descovered my now former teammate had returned to S.P.D. six months after I left"

"Did you ever consider going back to S.P.D.? I would think they would take you back after being the..."

"Yellow ranger, five years. I have no doubt they will take me back, but as I said, I am afraid that the complications might affect my judgement and preformance in the field"

"Forgive me, but Elizabeth, sometimes the best corse of action is to face your problems head on"

"You sound like a physiologist, instead of an employer"

"I was a phycology major in college. I'll let you know if you get the job, you seem quilified. But I will understand if you don't want it" The employer got up and open the door

"Thank you Mr. Robins, but I don't intend to go back to S.P.D."

"Intentions change over time. Keep in mind what I said, sometimes the best corse of action is to face your problems head on"

"You must lose alot of employees this way"

"More than you know" Mr. Robins said with a smile. Elizabeth "Z" Delgado left the building. As she was fixing her portfolio, she bumped into someone,

"Sorry" The guy said

"No, it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Elizabeth Delgado" She held out her hand

"Z?"

"Do I know you?"

"That's right, you left before I officaly became a ranger,and never saw me unmorphed in the past"

"Sam? Wow, it's been so long"

"Why did you leave? Syd is freaking out, being the only girl on the team. Believe it or not, she hates having her own room"

"No way"

"I'm serious, why wont you come back? You're the reason I joined S.P.D."

"I can't come back there are... complications" She looked at her watch "Sam it was great seeing you, but my roommate's going to freak if I'm home late, my job interview already went longer the expected" She took out a piece of paper "Here's my number, you can call me if you need me, okay?" She left. Sam went back to S.P.D. Headquarters.

Jack saw him come in "Hay Sam, that was a really long, 'short walk'" he said

"You will not believe who I ran into"

"A blind alien looking for food to feed to her ten larve?" Brige said. Everyone looked at him

"Uhh, no" Sam said "Z"

"Really, is she coming back?" Syd said "The room's too quiet, I miss my roommate"

"I don't think she's comming back" Sam said "When I asked why she wont come back she just said there were 'complicatons', looked at her watch, told me her roommate was going to freak if she was late, gave me her phone number and ran off" Sam put the sheet of paper on the table. Throughout the entire conversation, Sky didn't even look up. Syd noticed this and sat down on the seet next to him.

"You okay?" She asked

"I'm fine" He mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2. I just started today and already my story is seven pages. I used to be impartial with S.P.D. pairings but I had a dream the night before last and when I woke up I was into Z/Sky pairings. Funny how these things happen._

Z came up the stairs to her apartment. She took out her keys and opened the door

"Hay Z" Her roommate said

"Hi Tina" Katina Johnson was in the kitchen heating a pizza in the oven

"I expected you home earlier than this"

"The interview lasted longer than I expected, then I ran into an old friend"

"S.P.D. or one you didn't tell me about"

"S.P.D., Remember I told you about the boy I met when I first started out"

"Sam?"

"Yep, I ran into him today"

"So when are you going back to S.P.D.?" Katina asked, smiling

"Katina, you know I'm not going back" Z said

"Why not? Don't you dare say 'Complications'" Z was silent. "Z you're my best friend, you had a great life with S.P.D., why don't you want to go back? Also, I'm wondering, you were the yellow ranger right?" Z nodded "Then why do you wear blue every day?" Z didn't say a thing. "Never mind"

"Tina, you are my best friend, but there are somethings I want to keep to my self"

"What do you keep to yourself?"

"You ever wonder why I was chosen to be an S.P.D. ranger?"

"Yeah"

"That's one thing"

"Z you're my best friend, you can tell me anything"

"You promise to keep my secret?"

"Yes" The timer for the pizza went off, Katina made a move to go get it

"No, I got it" Z said, she didn't move, Katina didn't know it but Z replicated, her replicant got out the pizza and brought the pizza to the living room. Katina looked from Z to her replicant and back to Z. The replicant put the pizza on the table, then dissapeared

"What the... how did... What's going on?" Katina said

"That was a repliacant, I'm able to replicate, that was why I was chosen to be a ranger. The others have similar powers" Z said

"Wow" Katina murmured softly "So that's how you clean the bedroom so quickly"

"Not really, I haven't replicated since I left S.P.D."

"My best friend has super powers, who knew"

"Katina, I trust you, promise not to tell anyone"

"Of corse"

"And if you do, I can have you outnumbered ten-to-one" Z said laughing. Katina smiled

"Z, I'm happy you trust me enough to tell me that, but can you trust you tell me why you wont go back to S.P.D.? Say complications, and I will tell everyone you can replicate. What's the problem"

"His name's Schuyler Tate

"Oh?"

"I've known him since I joined S.P.D., when I first joined he didn't exactly like us, he was really resentful to Jack but he didn't exactly like me either, but as time progressed wed became good friends. As time went on, I started feeling... different around him. I'm not the type of girl who hides and ignores her emotions but I don't let them drive me either. I was afraid that my emotions would affect my judgement and preformance. Then Sky left for a long amount of time, I thought that might help my emotions but it just made it worse. After six months I couldn't take it anymore, I left"

"You left because you were afraid of falling in love" Katina said

"It's not that simple, Kat, I was afraid that he didn't love me back. I was afraid of having my heart broken"

"It looks like it's a little late for that. If you don't tell him how you feel then, you will just end up breaking your own heart"

"Kat, do me a favor and lay off the phycology books" Z said, Kat laughed.

"Shoot, I need to pack" Kat said, she ran to the bedroom. Z followed

"Pack?"

"Didn't I tell you? I have to go to New York for a week. Can you man the fort for that long?" Katina asked

"Sure, I can handel it"

"Don't leave for S.P.D. till I get back"

"I don't intend to ever go back. You know that Tina"

"Intentions change"

"How much do I own you for our next session?" Z said sarcasticly

"I'll send you a bill" Kat said. They both laughed


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to all my reviewers. I got more reviews in two days than I usually do in a week. I know my spelling is alittle off. I can't spell for my life and I dont have spell-check. If you have to send me a negitive review then tell me what I did wrong, otherwise don't send me the review at all. Sorry the chapter is a little short, I'm writing this all at once, on the same document, I'm several chapters ahead of my updating, If this chapter wasn't so short then I would have to go into the next chapter. If you do not review I will send my two mutant bunnies after you, Wen will drive you to insanity, then, Killer will eat you. So REVIEW! Flamers will also be eaten.**_

_S.P.D. HQ 10:00 P.M._

Sky couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about _her_. Thoughts were swarming around his head _'She's alive, she's okay, but why wont she come back, I should've never let her go, I've got to find her but how? That's it!'_ an idea struck his head. Sky got out of bed and went to the main room, _'It's still there!'_ He picked up the paper that Sam put on the table. He took the paper and processed the number. _'There it is!' _On the screen were the words 980 Birch Lane #9.

The next morning Sky woke up early and took the paper where he wrote the address and went to the address before any of the others woke up.

_At Z's apartment_

"Bye Z" Katina said, she went out the door

Z grabbed a book and her CD player, she put in a CD. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door. Z rolled her eyes and sent a replicant to open the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hope you like this chapter. Z's address was a bit random, I couldn't think of an address so I took my old address from when I lived in Juneau (Alaska) (It was an actually house, not made of snow) and added the number 9 to the end. Thank you to all my reviewers! You are the BEST._**

Then a male's voice yelled "Z, will the real you please come to the door!" Z marked her place and got up. She walked to the front door.

"Never do that again" She said pulling Sky inside and closed the door "My neighbors do not know I can replicate. It's heard enough to blend in since everyone knows I used to work for S.P.D., If my neighbors knew I have powers I'd never get a moments peace"

"Sorry, but I wanted to talk to you, and yelling did get you here" Sky said

"I do not intend to go back to S.P.D. and if you say intentions change I will hurt you" Z said, she sighed "Come in" They came into the living room

"Z, Why wont you come back?" Sky asked. Z didn't speak. "Elizabeth Delgado will you please answer?"

Z turned away so Sky couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes "How did you find me?" She asked

"I cross-referenced the number you gave Sam. I had to find you, Z. Why did you leave?" He asked

"I was scared" She said quietly

"What?"

"I was afraid, I let my guard down, I allowed myself to fall in love and that scared me. When you left I thought it would be easier but it wasn't. I never felt that way about anyone before, I didn't even know I could, those feelings terrified me" Z was crying "Do you know what it feels like to love someone and not know if they love you back?"

Sky came over to Z and put his arms around her "I do know how it feels Z, that's why I left, I needed time to clear my head" he spun her around and kissed her. Z tuched her lips where he kissed her.

Sky was grinning "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" Z smiled and kissed him back

"Not as long as I've been waiting for it" She said "Not that I'm complaining but, why me? I'm just some girl from the streets"

"I don't care about that Z, if I wanted some pampered little princess, I'd go out with Syd, though I don't think Jack would be too happy about that" Looking at the confused look on Z's face, he said "Didn't you know? Jack and Syd started dating last year"

"You're kidding!"

"Nope"

"Wow, Syd's really changed from the spoild little princess she was when I first met her"

"Will you come back to S.P.D.?" Sky asked her

Z thought about it for a minute "Yes, but not until Katina comes back"

"Why?"

"Before she left for her trip she made me promise not to go back to S.P.D. until she got back"

"She actually made you promise that?" Sky asked

"I think she intended it as a joke, but I did promise" Z said, "Do the others know you're here?"

"No, I left before anyone woke up" Sky answered

"Then you better get back before anyone worries about you" Z said

"You're conserned about the worrying the others?" Sky said

"Of corse I'm conserned" Z said

"I'll be back tomorrow" Sky said, kissing her before he left. Z went back to reading.

_At S.P.D. Headquarters_

"Sky, where have you been?" Jack asked when Sky entered the room.

"I went for a walk" Sky said.

"For two hours?"

"It was that long?"

"Yes, where were you?"

"Out" Sky said. Jack dropped the subject. Syd walked over.

"You okay Sky?" She asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Sky said

"You've been a little off since yesterday. Actually you've been off for the past three years but you've really been off since yesterday" Syd said

"I'm fine" He left and went to his room. He pulled out a book and started reading.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I have six reviews already. Yay! That's as many as I have in my first story and it took me almost a month to get all those reviews. I got all these in three days. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love you all. My mutant bunnies have been happy because they don't have to work. Say 'Hi' girls**_

_**Wen: Hi peoples! I like reviews send more la la la la la la I'm happy **_

_**Killer: Shut up Wen**_

_**Wen squeks and runs away**_

_**Killer: Please review or I will be forced to eat you. On with the story**_

_The next morning_

Sky snuck out before everyone woke up, he rang the doorbell of Z's apartment. She opened the door and kissed him.

"How did you know it was me?" Sky asked her. She moved his attention to the peephole on the door "Oh" he said. Z smiled and kissed Sky again.

"I love you" Sky said to her

"I know" Z said, she pulled him inside the apartment "I love you too" They kissed again. Z broke away "You hungry?" Sky nodded and Z went to kitchen to prepare breakfast "Pancakes okay?" She yelled from the kitchen

"Yeah" Sky called back. The telephone rang,

"Sky, can you get that?" She called

"Sure" Sky answered the phone "Hello? Z there is a guy asking for an Elizabeth Delgado, do you know anyone with that name?" Z came in and pushed Sky out of the way

"Hello?" She asked

"Elizabeth? This is Mr. Robins"

"Oh, hello"

"I thought you told me you had a female roommate"

"I do, that wasn't my roommate, she's in New York"

"Then who was that?"

"Remember when I told you the reason I left S.P.D.?"

"Yes"

"That was him"

"Ahh, well, Miss Delgado, I'm pleased to tell you that you got the job"

"Mr. Robins, I'm flattered that you chose me but, I talked things over with the teammate and I'm planning to go back to S.P.D., I'm talking to Commander Cruger later today"

"That's wonderful Elizabeth, but if things don't work out, I'll leave the job open for a few days"

"Thank you Mr. Robins"

"Good luck" He hung up. Z put down the phone. She walked back to the kitchen and flipped the pancake

"Did I hear you right? You're going back to S.P.D.?" Sky came up behind her.

"I'm going to call Commander Cruger later today" She flipped the pancake onto the plate "Breakfast is ready" She handed Sky the plate and got out a cup, she then walked to the frige and filled the cup with ice tea

"You going to eat?" Sky asked.

"This is my daily rutine when ever I don't have a job interview, light breakfast, big lunch, light dinner"

"Well if you arn't eating then you didn't have to make these" Sky said

"I make breakfast every other day, so I would have made them anyway out of habit, atleast now they'll get eaten. But if you want to eat tomorrow, eat before you come here" Z said smiling

Z finished her tea and went to the phone.

"What are you doing?" Sky asked her

"Calling S.P.D., see if I can go back" She dialed the number

"Hello?" Z heard Dr. Katherine Manx on the other end

"Hello, may I speak to Commander Cruger?"

"Who is this?"

"Elizabeth Delgado, I would like to the commander about coming back to S.P.D."

"Okay Z, I'll go get him" A few minutes later Cruger came on the line

"Hello?"

"Hello, Commander. I would like to ask you about coming back to S.P.D."

"Well the B squad is full but... we have an opening for the A squad yellow ranger. Would you be interested?"

"Yes Sir!" Z said exitedly "Can you not tell the other rangers I'm coming back? I want to suprise them"

"Alright" Cruger hung up the phone. Z hung up the phone

"Why didn't you tell me you're A squad?" Z said

"How did it go" Sky asked her

"I'm the newest A squad power ranger" Z answered

"Yellow?"

"Yep"

"Thought so. Cruger left that spot open incase you ever wanted to come back"

"He left it open for three years?"

"Yeah, he seemed to know that you were coming back"

"Him, Mr. Robins, and my roommate" Z said "Don't tell the other rangers I'm coming back, I want to suprise them"

"I'm going back, see you later" Sky kissed her and left. Z went to her room to pack.


	6. Chapter 6

**_This is going to be hard to update because I'm encountering serious writers block. I'm working on the sequale. Basic summery- Z and all the others forget Sky even existed. 17 years in the future, Alexandria Elizabeth Tate and Christopher James Landors encounter trouble, next thing they know, they're in 2033. Can they fix the time stream?- If anyone has an idea for a title, let me know_**

Later that evening the front door opened. Katina came into the room

"Hi Tina"

"What's going on? Why are you packing everything on your side of the bedroom?"

"I'm moving out"

"Why?"

"I'm going back to S.P.D."

"You are!" Katina practicly yelled. The doorbell rang, Z sent a duplicate to go get it. The duplicate led Sky into the room, then dissapeared

"I'm still getting used to that" Katina said. Sky came over to Z and kissed her.

"Remind me not to leave town anymore, with you as a roommate, you miss alittle, you miss alot" Tina said.

"Um, Sky this is my roommate, Katina Johnson, Tina, this is Schuyler Tate"

"As in..." Z nodded "That Schuyler Tate. Wow, miss alittle, miss alot"

"You said that" Z said to her roommate

"Z, you should have seem the reactions of the other rangers when Cruger told them there was a new yellow ranger"

"He didn't tell them it was me, did he?"

"I don't think so. I wasn't in the room when he told them but judging by their reactions, they have no clue"

"This is going to be fun" Z said smiling

"I'd better go, it's late. You're coming over tomorrow, right Z?" Sky asked

"Yep, see you then" They kissed and Sky left. The girls climed into bed.

"You're really leaving tomorrow?" Katina asked Z

"Yeah, I haven't shown it but I've really missed S.P.D."

"You glad to be with Sky?" Katina asked

"Yeah, I am" Z replied

"I can see why, he's cute" Katina said, Z threw a pillow at her. Tina threw it back. "Are you going to miss having a roommate" Tina asked

"No, I'll have a roommate, But I will miss you, Tina. What about you?"

"I'm going to miss having a roommate, I can always find a new one, I guess. But as long as you're happy, I'll be fine."

"You're the best Tina"

"I know" Z threw the pillow at her again.

"You're not getting this back"


End file.
